callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Andrei Harkov
comment on Harkov's name Andrei Harkov? Coincidentially (or not), this Harkov practically shares his name with the main antagonist of Ace Combat: Assault Horizon, which just came out three weeks ago. Thought I'd post this fact. ProtoStealth 07:36, November 8, 2011 (UTC) i've just realized he survived becouse i played spec ops missions hostage taker and your Harkov how regaings concence and saves the presidents daughter takeing her to Berlin. :Spec Ops isn't canon. CoaZTalk 05:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Legooreostudios 00:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) also at the beggining we can hear Makarov saying "every man has it's weakness, find the girl" than shoots , how can Harkov body's be taken, transported and dumped in front of the plane (about twenty meters) in only 1 second? it's impossible! he's dead! :im very flatterd you changed this article due to what i said but in realty CoaZ is correct.(A bully user 00:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC)) :Spec Ops is not the canon, as Alena was exacuated prior to Harkov's death, it can be heard on the radio that she is secure. Which would mean that she has/is being exacuated, and that she wouldn't end up being held at gunpoint by one of Makarov's men.GroverA125 21:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :As i said ok ( 00:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC)) :Alana lives play through campaign its their down teh rabbit hole and scorched earth. (A bully user 21:11, January 10, 2012 (UTC)) Guys i believe harkov was working for makarov on the photo it says inside agent and at the end makarov name was green, coincidence much? Legooreostudios 00:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) can someone put a picture of harkov from the spec ops mission milehigh jack? I doubt he works for Makarov lol If he was working for Makarov, why was he shot by him and why did he bother helping defend at all when he should have just shot the guards and taken the president as it started, saving all the effort. Also, Makarovs name was green probably just for dramatic affect and also they are both russian. I doubt he is working for a man he was practically trying to stop for the whole time (It says he is an inside man probably becuase he was working with Nikolia and he was the inside agent for Russian President stuff) ::He was the mole. He had to stay as FSO agent because there wasn't any opportunity for him to switch sides. Harkov was awaiting for his Inner Circle comrades to breach the conference room, but before he could do so things got messed up as Commander Pudovkin already made his first move by killing the first two hijackers. So Harkov couldn't kidnap the president yet since he's still alone with not enough Inner Circle comrades around for him to confidently defect and he can't blow his cover. ::As for why Makarov killed him, that's because Makarov wanted to tie up loose ends: he couldn't trust Harkov any longer after initial plans to kidnap president on the plane failed. Makarov was looking for Harkov all the time. So after capturing the president, Makarov decided to conveniently eliminate Harkov as a whole since he doesn't want FSO agents to learn of his true identity anyway. ::Makarov name being green was NOT a bug, it was made intentionally for a purpose and that is Harkov and Makarov were on same side, initally. Also if you watch the cutscene, Harkov name had a red outline. Is the picture of him legit enough to be on this page?? Well I wasn't shure if that picture was canon or not to be put on the page. Just want to know as it's just been taken off if it is actually allowed? The guy who put it on must have had a reason to say its him right? I personally wouldn't think so as we don't have a clue which one would be him and they are set in two different portrayals of the events of Turbulence. Then again if there is evidence saying otherwise and that is him, what is it? Nism100 16:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Inside man? What does it mean? I got confused, is he working for Makarov or it's just a placeholder made by the 141? 03:02, July 14, 2015 (UTC)Anonymous :That's a good question. I read it as the 141 weren't sure if he was working for Makarov. Hence why he's scratched out (possibly). However, I can also read it as possibly inserting Harkov as an inside man to get information for Makarov. Let's wait to see what others think of this. 08:23, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Andrei Harkov is the mole. You can see his photo which is connected to Makarov, which means Harkov was the double agent for both Vorshevsky government and Makarov's Inner Circle. Harkov, working as FSO agent, was the ones bringing the hijackers inside the plane. Why do you think Harkov name during the cutscene had a red outline as if he was the bad guy, and Makarov name was green color instead of red? Because Andrei Harkov is the bad guy in this game. ::But if he was working for Makarov, then why did Makarov kill him at the end of the mission if he works for him? 17:36, March 29th, 2018 (UTC) Maybe Makarov was tying up loose ends or maybe Harkov saw the error in his ways and was trying to get redemption. Antarip, 19:11, May 19th, 2018 (IST)